For That You're Gonna Pay
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing of The Walking Dead. Negan changes his mind about killing someone and decides to make Rick suffer by hurting those close to him. tw:non-con,rape
1. Chapter 1

"And for... Well for that you're gonna fucking pay. So now, I am gonna beat the holy fuck fucking fuckity fuck out of one of you,"

Negan let out a breath, the cold night air making it visible, as a smirk played at his lips. Rick could hear his blood pounding in his ears as Negan swung Lucille around, barely a meter away from him. He turned his head away as he looked down, trying to think of any way out of their current situation but he knew it was unlikely as they were heavily outnumbered, had two of the group barely able to stand and they had no weapons or transport at that moment. At this realisation, Rick was scared. Scared for himself, for his children, for Michonne, for the group and for Alexandria.

"This, this is Lucille... And she is awesome," Negan smirked.

Negan leaned down towards Rick, holding Lucille up in clear view right in front of him. The group all seemed to shift uneasily as they realised the fate of one of them and Negan could sense the atmosphere change.

"All this, all this is just so we can pick out which one of you gets the honour," Negan stated.

Negan slowly walked past Maggie, then stopped in front of Abraham, who only glared up at him. Abraham raised himself up on his knees, nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath. Negan stared at him, having a change of heart as he thought up something that would be worse than killing one of them. The bottom line was Negan wanted to get to Rick. Rick was responsible, he was going to pay.

"Huh... You know what? I don't condone rape. I have morals, but... It's not rape if you consent to it, now is it?" Negan asked.

Negan chuckled as he smiled from ear to ear and he took a few steps over to Rick. Rick was visibly shaking now, his eyes were red, tears of fear being held back as he glanced up at Negan. Negan turned to his left as pointed at Michonne with Lucille and Rick swallowed the lump in his throat. Negan knew they'd consent if they wanted to live and that somehow made it okay in his head.

"That's your woman, right Rick?"

Rick didn't answer. Negan looked at Rick, then at Carl. He did this several times until he turned to his right. He raised Lucille once again as he pointed it at Carl who only had a look of anger written across his face.

"This is your kid, right?" Negan asked.

Negan let out a laugh and he knew he was now hitting a nerve as he looked back at Rick.

"This is definitely your kid,"

"Just stop this!" Rick shouted as he leaned forward.

"Hey! Do not make me kill the little future serial killer... Now I'm gonna give you two options. Your son or your woman?" Negan asked.

Negan smirked as he grabbed his crotch with his left hand for a moment. He could see the fear in Carl's eyes as he realised what was going to happen. Michonne knew she couldn't let Negan take away Carl's innocence, he was just a kid and she had to protect him. Negan was now waiting impatiently for an answer as he stared down at Rick.

"Well? Who's it gonna be? Make a decision before I do..." Negan warned.

"Take me instead," Rick said, his voice hoarse.

"You got nerve, I'll give you that... But that wasn't the answer I was looking for. No more playing games Rick... Bring me the kid," Negan ordered as he stepped back a few steps.

Carl felt the fear rising in him, he felt like he was going to be sick as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"No! Don't! Leave him alone!" Rick roared.

"Stop, you can take me, just don't hurt him!" Michonne shouted.

"Well isn't that fucking sweet! I'm sure my men would love to man handle your kid Rick... But never mind. Bring her over here, on all fours," Negan chuckled.

Two of Negan's men who were nearest to Michonne grabbed her either side by her arms and pulled her to her feet. Rick could only watch and tears started forming in his eyes as his lover was dragged over to Negan. Negan looked at Rick with a smirk as his men pushed Michonne to the ground and then on to her knees. Negan walked over to the RV slowly to put Lucille down, leaning her against the side. Then Negan walked back over to Michonne to stand beside her, pulling off his leather gloves with his teeth, before he dropped them next to her.

"What's your name doll?" Negan asked.

"Michonne,"

"Well Michonne, you consent to this right?" He asked, with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes." Michonne answered.

"Well let's get this show on the road. If anyone moves, cut the boy's other eye out and feed it to his father,"

Negan slowly unzipped his leather jacket, before he took it off, leaving him in a tight white t-shirt and his red scarf. He could sense the tension and fear in the air. He dropped the jacket on the ground to join his gloves before his hands went to his belt. He quickly unbuckled it, then unzipped his fly before pulling his trousers down just enough. Michonne knew Rick was looking at her and she kept her eyes fixed on the ground as she couldn't bear to look up at him. Not when she knew what was about to happen and that he would blame himself for it. Seconds later after hearing Negan's zipper come down, he was in front of her, his bulge clear to see in his black boxers.

"Suck me. Any teeth and you'll be fucking sorry," Negan breathed.

 **Thank you for reading. Just an idea I had and I hope you all enjoyed it if that's possible. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne hesistated for a second and Negan grabbed her face with his hand. She got the message straight away and then she was pulling his boxers down slightly as she slid her right hand underneath the waistband. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as her hand wrapped around his hard length and she knew that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Negan let out a groan as her hand tightened around his cock, then she took his member out from underneath the fabric and in to the open. Negan looked down at her, her eyes were wide as she seen how thick his girth was and how long he was. Her hands were shaking now as she moved her head towards him. Michonne took a breath, trying to calm herself then she took him in to her mouth and sealed her lips around him.

"Fuck! God damn," Negan gasped.

Negan groaned as she started to suck him and he had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to her mouth. Michonne began bobbing her head up and down, sucking harder than before and she felt bile rising in her throat as she heard Negan moaning in pleasure. His hands went down to her hair, gripping it tightly as he tilted his head back. He was breathing heavily as he began thrusting his cock in to her mouth as far as he could. Michonne was on the verge of tears as she felt him hit the back of her throat and she just prayed for it all to be over. Negan pulled out of her mouth, a smirk on his lips and walked around slowly to stand behind her.

"Take off your pants,"

Michonne's hands fumbled with her pants but she got them down just past her knees, leaving her in just a purple pair of panties which made Negan grunt. Then Negan got behind her on his knees, pushing her forward on to her hands. He placed his warm hands on the front of her cold thighs, making her gasp slightly and he reached up to grab her panties with both hands. Seconds later he tore them off of Michonne, leaving her on display on all fours and he threw her panties to the ground in front of Rick. Negan spat in to his palm, grabbed his hard cock in his hand and stroked himself slowly, as he positioned himself at Michonne's entrance.

Michonne bit down on her lip as she felt the head of his shaft pressing mercilessly against her opening. She knew it was going to hurt, not just from the size of him but from her being unprepared. Negan grabbed her by her hips as he eyed the group in front of him. Rick was watching the scene in front of him, jaw clenched, hands clenched tightly in to fists on his knees as tears rolled down his face. He swore he was going to kill him. Michonne still had her head down as did most of the group, not wanting to witness the unfolding events.

Suddenly Negan thrust roughly in to her, all the way to the hilt and Michonne threw her head back as she let out a scream of pain. Tears were welling up in her eyes as he spread her walls apart, which clenched around him. Negan let out a moan as he felt the head of his cock resting against her back wall and her tight walls enveloped him. Negan then pulled her back with him, forcing her to sit on him as he sat on his knees. The angle change had her letting out a whimper as she lowered her head and Negan leaned forward to kiss roughly down the right side of her neck. Negan grinned against her skin as he seen the look on Rick's face. Michonne felt sick to her stomach as she felt his lips and beard against her neck. She knew he was going to draw this out, not only to degrade her even more but to show who was in charge.

Negan raised himself up on his knees, then pushed Michonne in to the same position and he spread her thighs wide. He pulled out of her, almost all the way then he rammed back in to her with a grunt. Michonne tried to hold back her whimper but failed as her eyes screwed shut. Negan gritted his teeth and began thrusting in to her, every sound she made spurring him on. Negan was anything but gentle as he bottomed out on every thrust and then he slipped his left hand down her front until it found her clit.

"How does it feel being fucked... by a real man," Negan grunted as he breathed heavily.

Negan roughly rubbed her clit, as he fucked her and she could feel the heat starting to grow between her legs. She fought against it, tears rolling down her face, but the pleasure was growing as well as the pain. Michonne felt the wetness pooling around him and she just wanted it to be over. Negan's mouth was at her ear, his breath coming in short bursts, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air as he thrust faster in to her. He pounded in to her, deliberately changing his angle, arching himself inside her as he locked eyes with Rick.

"Say my name," Negan growled.

Michonne ignored his request as she focused on anything other than the heat and the unwanted arousal at the hands of this man who she hated with every fibre of her being. Negan reached up with his left hand and grabbed her by the throat with a strong hold. He arched himself again as he tightened his grip, making it hard for her to breathe.

"Say my fucking name!"

His hand released her throat then and went back down towards her clit. Negan was going to make her cum, he was certain of that and if she refused to, he had all night. Michonne let out a gasp as his fingers went back to their relentless rhythm and she felt his thrusts hitting deeper. She knew what he wanted and that he wouldn't stop until she gave in.

"Negan," Michonne breathed.

Michonne felt her walls clench painfully around his shaft as her body overruled her and Negan groaned deeply in his throat. His fingers pressed harder against her, her walls tightening and she felt the waves of shame wash over her. Negan changed his angle again, finding that spot that had her hips bucking back in to him against her own accord. Michonne let out a gasp as the unwanted pleasure shot through her and he let out a breathy laugh as he battered away at that spot. Negan's breathing was becoming ragged as his rhythm stuttered momentarily and he grunted as he fought to hold himself back.

She leaned her head back, struggling to keep in the moan that sat in her throat as she breathed heavily. Negan slowed his pace down in her torturous heat for a few seconds as he stroked her bundle of nerves, then both of his hands grabbed her hips as his thrusts got faster. He was so close and she gasped at his assault as the pain mingled with the pleasure. Michonne was almost there, her hips moved as one with his, as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Rick was breathing heavily through his nose, he could see she was trying to fight against her urges and his knuckles were white from how tight his shaking fists were.

Suddenly Michonne jerked backwards in to Negan as she drove down on his hard cock. Her tear filled eyes shot open, only to lock with Rick's as her walls squeezed around Negan. She moaned involuntarily as she rode the waves of pleasure and Negan moaned at the sensations running through him. Michonne screamed as she came hard, squeezing him tightly and convulsing around his shaft as Negan's thrusts became erratic. She closed her eyes, ashamed that she had climaxed when she hadn't wanted it.

Negan was ploughing in to her, he wrapped an arm around her tightly, pulling her back against his chest. His hips jerked as he moaned her name and then he climaxed with a loud groan. He spurted his release in to her, hips bucking as he rode out his orgasm. Tears stained Michonne's cheeks at the sudden warmth between her legs and Negan came to a halt, both of them breathing heavily. Moments later Negan caught his breath and let out a laugh as he glanced at Rick who was now staring at the ground.

"You fuck better than my wives. You're a lucky man Rick," Negan smirked.

Negan pulled out of her then yanked his boxers back up, followed by his pants. At the sound of Negan's zipper and belt buckle being fastened, Rick looked up towards him with red eyes. Michonne just knelt there her eyes fixed on the ground as she felt Negan's seed running down her inner thighs and she wanted to vomit. Negan took a deep breath as he slid his leather jacket back on, zipping it up as he walked towards Rick. He could tell the whole group had been crying and nodded as he knew he had made his point.

"Has she ever came on your dick like that Rick?"

There was silence.

"Get back in fucking line doll," Negan ordered.

Michonne pulled up her pants as she stumbled to her feet, the wetness between her legs bringing fresh tears to the surface. She walked with her head down, back to the line and she fell to her knees. Abraham's eyes were on her as she knelt down next to him and his own tears were visible. No one moved as Negan pulled on his gloves and ran a hand through his sweaty, gelled back hair.

Negan wanted to instantly fuck Michonne again as he looked over at her and he chuckled to himself. Then he crouched down in front of Rick smirking as they looked at each other and his right hand reached out to grab Rick's face tightly.

"That was me showing mercy. You fucking got that? Now you're free to go... We'll see you fucking bright and early in the morning,"

 **Thank you for reading. I know this was absolutely horrible, it was horrible to write but I wanted to make Negan as evil as possible. I'm sorry for upsetting anyone and I hope it wasn't to OOC. Please review as I love knowing what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

So this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews. I do intend to continue this and the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. The reason I chose this topic to write about is because it's challenging to write. I do not condone rape at all. I know it wasn't consent and I know Negan is against rape in the comics that's why I wrote it as he had to hear her consent. Though it certainly wasn't and she was being forced in to it by the threat of watching someone else suffer or die. This was rape on all levels, I know that. I didn't choose Michonne because she's black. I'm against racism with a passion. I chose her because she is dating Rick. If Jessie had still been alive and with Rick, I would've chose her instead. I know this is a disgusting topic and it's a topic that most writers avoid completely and I understand why. I was hesitant at posting the second chapter when I had written it but I've went down that road so now I'm gonna stick with it. I'm sorry for offending anyone and I just wanted to clear things up. The next chapter will be posted soon.


End file.
